


This is Why

by SarahWritesThings



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Light Angst, episode: s03e26-s04e01 Scorpion Parts 1-2, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 13:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17899430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahWritesThings/pseuds/SarahWritesThings
Summary: Post-Scorpion, Janeway knows she was right.





	This is Why

_Chime._

“Come in.”

Chakotay entered the ready room, Pad in hand. “Security report, Captain. We have constant monitoring for Borg vessels, but there are been no signs of anything following us.”

“And repairs?” Janeway asked from her perch on the couch.

“B’Elanna says we’ll be fine to continue at warp until we’re out of Borg space, but then we should stop for some of the heavier repairs.”

She sighed heavily, reaching for the Pad he handed over. “Good…”

“If there’s nothing else Captain, I’ll call it a night, and you should too.”

She chuckled. “I’ve got a few more things to look over but then I promise I will. You don’t have to worry about me, I’m sure the Doctor will be calling any minute to suggest the same thing.”

Janeway looked up at him, a smirk playing across her face, but it faltered when she saw his look of concern. “I’ll get some rest, Chakotay.”

“Good. I’ll see you in the morning.” Chakotay turned to leave as Janeway looked down at the Pad in her hand.

She sighed, “This is why….”

He turned, slowly to look back at her. “Why what?”

“This is why we wouldn’t work. Us.”

“Kathryn….”

She finally looked up at him. “I need to be able to make the decisions I need to make without distraction. Without worrying about you. More than I already do.”

He stared blankly at her, and Janeway turned to look out the viewport, unable to maintain eye contact any longer.

“We talked about this before, after New Earth…” His voice was quiet, not quite there.

“And I was right Chakotay. We’ve been through hell and back the past through weeks, likely with more to come, and I’m worried about us and what it means that we’ve been arguing. I can’t do it.”

She wanted to stand, to pace and to argue and to cry, but the weight of their situation kept her in her place, staring out the window and begging herself to keep it together. Slowly, Chakotay moved a few steps closer, but he to faltered, unable to find the strength to sit next to her without touching.

“You know I disagree.”

“And you know I’m right.”

Silence stretched between them, Chakotay staring at her still form and Kathryn staring at his reflection in the viewport.

Finally, he turned away and moved towards the door.

“Goodnight, Captain.”

“Goodnight, Commander.”

The hiss of the door closing hid all that needed to be said.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my most recent re-watch of "Scorpion", which made me consider that the events of the episode likely confirmed Janeway's worst fears about the possibility of a relationship with Chakotay.


End file.
